Ryuuro
by Nasuko Yasai
Summary: Tal vez el mejor día para decir lo que sientes sea este: 14 de febrero. ¿Podrá Ren cumplir su objetivo?. Songfic HoroxRen. con pocible continuación para el 14 de marzo


R Y U U R O

* * *

itsuka otozureru jouku metsu no toki

shitte ita ka no you ni mukae

subete o dashi tsuku shita sono nochi

mae e to taore you

(A lonely, ruined time is arriving,

Will you be ready to greet it?

Everything will leave that depleted future;

While going forward it may fall.)

Las gotas de lluvia caen una tras otra sobre el delgado cuerpo de aquel muchacho y como incitadas por la música del viento bailan a diferentes ritmos; los edificios grises de la ciudad de Tokio se convierten en refugios para aquellos transeúntes que prefieren no disfrutar del agua fría sobre el cuerpo como lo hace nuestro protagonista, en cambió se empujan y apretujan unos a otros para tener un poco de espacio en el cual permanecer secos y a salvo.

Los árboles, lo mismo que las gotas, se agitan cada vez más al son del viento, van y vienen con fuerza, se estremecen e incluso pareciera que los más pequeños se fueran a quebrar por la mitad; y aquel muchacho sigue con su lento caminar, como si nada lo inmutara, atrayendo las miradas de más de una persona que lo toma de ejemplo para sus hijos, sí, un buen ejemplo sobre lo que no se debe hacer: salir a caminar en medio de una tormenta.

kokoro yo shizuma re kami ichimai,

kakato no shita ni

hidari te ni yaiba mikite ni kagami

(A calmed heart; a single sheet of paper at my feet.

The left hand on the edge of a blade;

the right hand in the mirror.)

La hoja de papel arrugada se asoma del bolsillo de Ren, dejando ver que ha sido leída más de una vez, tal vez porque no entendía el contenido de la misma, tal vez porque aquella invitación de Yoh para pasar ese horrible día festivo fue considerada en repetidas ocasiones o tal vez, y esto es solo una pequeña posibilidad, al leer el nombre de Horo Horo sobre esa línea

"_Seguramente a Horo Horo le dará mucho gustó volver averte, después de todo son amigos"_

Tuvo que tragar saliva deseando nunca haberse dado cuenta de lo que sentía por él; entonces ese podría ser el motivo por el cual se vio obligado que pensar tantas veces en quedarse en su casa entrenando mientras los demás disfrutaban el día, pero al final, fue ese deseo irreprimible de verle de nuevo lo que lo mantenía ahora bajo la tormenta, deseando llegar a la pensión Asakura.

sei no ma o hakari kire shinki yo sae saeto

riga ki o umi ki ga ri ni kanau

kachi ni itaru michi e

(The idle life has come to an end; my feelings are clear.

Logic lives as a loom, weaving a dream into reality

And leading us to the road of victory.)

Respirando hondo se aproxima a la puerta y toca, ahora es cuando preferiría no haber tomado esa arrebatada decisión, pero ya no hay marcha atrás; bien sabe que este día no solo verá nuevamente al ainu baka que le robó el corazón, pues tras haberlo meditado días y noches enteros se ha decidido a declararle abiertamente sus sentimientos, no solo eso, sino que aprovechando la situación muy a pesar de no querer ahora carga consigo una pequeña caja, cuyo contenido es un chocolate en forma de corazón.

-Maldito mercantilismo- mira aquella caja y como para darse valor vuelve a leer la carta, pero no toda, solo un nombre- Horo Horo- casi susurra al mismo tiempo en que la puerta se abre

kaeranu kinou o ureeru yori wa

tsukamenu ashita o to u yori wa

itsuke kanu kokoro ni chikazuki tai

yo ni sumu aida ni

kokoro koso osame

(The sorrows of yesterday are returning;

The will of tomorrow must be caught.

Wanting to give up your heart for a friend,

To touch their life for a while;

To learn the ways of the heart.)

-¿Piensas quedarte allí parado todo el día cabeza de alfiler?, mirate, estas todo mojado, jajaja- le saluda Horo Horo, sosteniendo un paraguas en la mano derecha para no mojarse- será mejor que entres, de lo contrario pescarás un resfriado- le acerca el paraguas para que ambos caminen bajo este.

El corazón de Ren palpita fuerte, la respiración se agita y los puños casi destrozan la caja sostenida, sin darse cuenta su rostro también refleja eso que siente al tomar un tono rozado sus mejillas; el tono sube a rojo al encontrarse caminando hombro con hombro al lado de Horo.

Tanto tiempo sentado al borde de su cama dándose el valor necesario para llevar a cabo aquel plan ideado con la cursilería de cualquier colegiala ahora parece haberse ido a la basura al estar frente a un Horo más maduro, con un cuerpo más interesante y una cara mucho más atractiva; ese no era el Horo que mantenía en mente al pensarlo de frente para practicar las palabras precisas, ese no era el Horo del que se había enamorado, este nuevo Horo era mucho mejor.

-Estás muy callado- entra Horo después de Ren a la pensión, donde ya todos los demás están sentados esperando a que Tamao sirva la comida.

-Hola Ren, tanto tiempo sin verte- saluda Yoh- pero si estas empapado¿Por qué no te das un baño?

-De lo contrario podrías pescar un resfriado- termina Manta la oración de su amigo

onore no negai wa doko e oki sari ni shiyou kato

seigan ni sueta hito furi no tachi

(The way in which you hope has changed;

You can learn to truly see once you've been touched by

the first rainfall.)

Sin pensarlo dos veces y sin decir una sola palabra Ren se apresura a entrar al baño, deseando poder desaparecer antes de que sea momento de hacerle frente a Horo.

-_rayos¿desde cuando actúo así?; nunca mis piernas temblaron ante un oponente, pero ahora, ahora siento que en cualquier minuto caeré al suelo._- se sumerge al agua sintiendo esa calidez que esperaba- _solo dos palabras, vamos son solo dos palabras, se que puedes hacerlo, no seas cobarde_- aprieta los puños bajo el agua- _cobarde_

Después de algún rato una silueta se dibuja sutilmente en el vapor sofocante del baño, es Horo, quien con una toalla alrededor de la cintura se aproxima a Ren, dejando caer su cuerpo en el agua, haciendo volar algunas gotas que van a chocar contra el borde.

-No crees que este día es solo un fiasco- comienza la plática el nuevo ocupante- todo esto de los chocolates no es más que un truco publicitario.

-Eso no es algo que me importe- un ligero dolor se deja sentir en el pecho- _y yo que le traje uno_

-Pero si alguien me diera uno- dice al ver la cara de Ren, deseando que lo que reflejan sus ojos sea lo que tiene en mente- seguro que me haría muy feliz.- tarmina con una agradable sonrisa

kanete yori no omoi wa kiri oto shini komeru

tsuki o utsusu tsuyu ga yadore ba

kokoro no me wa hiraku

(Thinking in new ways means cutting straight to the truth.

The moon reflects on water droplets,

to see it you need to open your mind's eye.)

Ren mira en dirección a sus ropas, justo al lugar donde colocó aquella pequeña caja; ¿pero levantarse e ir por ella así sin más? No parece algo que él haría.

-Baka- mete el rostro en el agua

-deja de insultarme- se levanta- ¿quieres pelear?

-hoy no tengo ganas de lastimarte- asoma un poco el rostro- hoy tengo otra cosa en mente- Horo se sienta ante la inesperada frase de su compañero, su rostro refleja duda- Horo- al fin se decide, no hay mejor momento que ahora, están solos y ya salió a relucir el tema de los chocolates- yo…- la voz se adelgaza- yo…- se levanta para ir hasta donde sus ropas- tengo algo que decirte- saca la caja; quien diría que Ren actuaría de la última forma imaginable- yo…

-Chicos¿Por qué no bajan a cenar? Ya que se perdieron de la comida- entra Ryu.

Que forma de arruinar el momento, Ren que antes estaba hecho un manojo de nervios ahora echa humo por la cabeza de la rabia que le produce verse interrumpido, pero voltea para ver a Horo, Ryu tiene razón, ha estado allí por bastante tiempo, incluso su ropa se ha secado, la luna ya comienza a reflejarse sobre el agua. El día está por terminar y él no ha dicho ni pio de aquel discurso que incluso memorizó durante el camino a Tokio.

kaeranu kinou o ureeru yori wa

tsukamenu ashita o to u yori wa

itsuke kanu kokoro ni chikazuki tai

yo ni sumu aida ni

kokoro koso osame

(The sorrows of yesterday are returning;

The will of tomorrow must be caught.

Wanting to give up your heart for a friend,

To touch their life for a while;

To learn the ways of the heart.)

Con la caja entre manos y un intento frustrado por declararle su amor a aquella persona, Ren baja a cenar tras vestirse, resignado y molesto. Tras él va Horo, deseando saber que era lo estaba a punto de decirle; y muy por detrás recuperándose de los golpes va Ryu.

La casa se encuentra casi en penumbras, por alguna extraña razón a la mesa no hay nadie y Ryu, él también ha desaparecido, los dos muchachos no se explican lo que sucede, la mesa esta servida, adornada exquisitamente y llena de suculentos manjares, pero solo hay lugar para dos ocupantes; la decoración es verdaderamete romántica.

Horo Horo no puede resistirse ante la comida que se presenta tan apetitosa delante suyo, por lo cual se sienta para servirse sin remordimientos. Ren le imita, pero un poco más desconfiado.

-¿_será posible que hayan hecho esto para nosotros¿pero como se enteraron de lo que siento por él?_- coge un vaso para servirse leche- _no importa, este parece ser un buen momento-_ otra vez ese cosquilleo en el estómago- Horo Horo, desde hace rato he querido darte este choco...

-¿difiste alfgo?

-NO HABLES CON BOCADO EN LA BOCA- refunfuña- que desagradable- ahora el momento fue arruinado por otro; pero por lo menos las cosas no podrían ser peores

-¿QUE CREEN QUE HACEN?- ¿o si?

Anna entra a escena verdaderamente enojada, está claro que la cena la había preparado Yoh para ella, eso se nota al verle detrás de su prometida trando de calmarla al momento que llora imaginando las horribles torturas que sufriran sus amigos, pero se dan cuenta de ello sobretodo al ver a los demás comiendo fuera, incluyendo a Ryu, en una mesa improvisada y muriendo de frío al encontrarse a la intemperie.

Como un par de relámpagos Ren y Horo Horo salen tratando de evadir a Anna, quien por suerte se encuentra de buen humor, por lo que no les sigue como inquisidora, muy por el contrario se sienta a comer lo que apenas tocaron esos dos.

kanete yori no omoi wa kiri oto shini komeru

tsuki o utsusu tsuyu ga yadore ba

kokoro no me wa hiraku

(Thinking in new ways means cutting straight to the truth;

The moon reflects on water droplets,

but you must open your mind's eye to see it.)

El ambiente ya no es romántico en lo absoluto, risas y reclamos empeoran el estado de ánimo de Ren, quien en cualquier momento puede explotar, y es precisamente lo que está pasando

Sin poder soportar más la carga que es no poder sacar de su pecho esas dos simples palabras, siente que en cualquier momento las dirá aún cuando todos estén frente a él.

-Horo, tengo algo que decirte- es comprensible que Horo guarde silencio pero, los demás no tenían necesidad de callar y verle fijamente, solo lograban ponerle más nervioso- yo…-coloca la caja sobre la mesa y cierra los ojos para no tener que mirarle a la cara al momento de decirle- te…- acerca la caja.

Todos miran extrañados el espectáculo, pues no es otra cosa; que ofrece Ren al comportarse de esa rara forma, después de todo, el es Ren, quien nunca se muestra vulnerable, quien todo lo puede, quien parece no amar en ocasiones ni a la vida misma, ese Ren es el que todos conocen.

Sin embargo…

kaeranu kinou o ureeru yori wa

tsukamenu ashita o to u yori wa

itsuke kanu kokoro ni chikazuki tai

yo ni sumu aida ni

(The sorrows of yesterday are returning;

The will of tomorrow must be caught.

Wanting to give up your heart for a friend,

To touch their life for a while.)

El show resulta por no interesarles demasiado pues se ha tardado bastante en proferir la última palabra, así que regresan como si nada al interior de la posada, para descansar un poco antes de dormir; solo uno de ellos permanece a la expectativa.

-Horo Horo, yo- le entrega finalmente la caja- te…-dulcifica notablemente el tono de su voz, ya no piensa en nada más, solo en decir esa última palabra, la que más trabajo cuesta, a pesar del miedo de ser rechazado- te amo- al decirlo siente una ligereza en el cuerpo, al fin, lo logró, pero… falta ver la reacción de Horo Horo, sin abrir los ojos aún aprieta entre sus puños su ropa, no sabe de que otra forma actuar ante el silencio del ainu.

-Ren- el pobre sigue sin poder abrir los ojos, esperando que la tierra se lo trague de una buena vez- este chocolate está delicioso.-Los hermosos ojos dorados resplandecen nuevamente bajo los rayos de la luna solo para darse cuenta que era Horo Horo el único que aún le hacia compañia, pero de todas formas, para Ren desde un principio solo existió él.-Gracias

izure furi kuru jouku metsu no toki

matte ita ka no youni mukae

sebete o dashi tsuku shita sono nochi

mae e to taore tai

tamashii o tata e

(A lonely, ruined time surrounds us,

Will you be waiting to greet it?

Everything will leave that depleted future;

While going forward it will fall.

Towards the tranquil spirit.)

Horo hace de lado el chocolate, o lo que queda de él, pues realmente tenía un sabor difícil de resistir, al hacerlo voltea a ver a quien se lo regaló para sonreírle tiernamente.

-Ahora me toca darte tu regalo- se acerca a Ren hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros- y espero que te guste.

-¿Qué? Espera ¿Qué haces?- se echa para atrás al sentir la respiración de Horo tan cerca de la suya- detente- susurra, cerrando nuevamente los ojos- esto no…- los labios de Horo ya solo deben recorrer escasos milímetros para alcanzar la meta- tu no…- Ren sabe que no puede resistir más; lo que no sabe es que Horo Horo también está conciente de ello. Así los labios se rozan lo suficiente como para dejar sentir la pasión que el shaman de hielo a reprimido durante tanto tiempo.El beso dura unos inatantes solamente, pero para ambos es como si el tiempo no trancurriera. Poco a poco se alejan, no demasiado, solo lo necesario para verse a los ojos- te dije que no lo hicieras.

-Pero…

-…-Ren coloca el dedo índice sobre la boca de Horo Horo- como yo te di un chocolate hoy, tu deberás darme un regalo el 14 de marzo- sonríe de lado- por lo que tu beso como regalo es nulo.

-Esta bien, si así lo prefieres- abraza a Ren por la cintura con firmeza para poder así acercarse a besar su cuello, tras un par de besos levanta un poco la cabeza a modo que sus labios queden a la altura de la orejita de Ren y así poder hablarle en tono sensual- te daré el resto de tu regalo hasta marzo.

* * *

Espero que les guste, es mi primer songfic por lo que me resultó un tanto difícil

y la canción no ayudo mucho pues no es precisamente de amor, pero tenía ganas pues es el tema de Ren Tao

cantado por Paku Romi


End file.
